Everything's So Different Without You
by generalquistis
Summary: Another Quiefer/Seiftis... this is a songfic, in case you don't know... Just read it... I just love the song...


Everything's So Different Without You… Sung by: Billy Ocean; Song fic written by: General Quistis 

--------------------------------------------------------------- 

I said my heart would never break 

_I would've tried to meet you halfway_

_But now and then we made mistakes_

_Oh I should've tried to change your mind_

_Begging you to stay_

After some celebrations, thinking that everything was already going to be okay in Balamb Garden, Quistis was all alone in the Secret Place, looking up at the night sky and dreaming of worlds far from where she is. "Why do I feel so alone…" she thought. The whole Garden flew across the ocean and she could hear the waves from down there. During the celebration that seemed so endless, a somewhat victory party, she seemed to be enjoying the company of everyone: Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Selphie, Cid, Edea, Irvine…

"Someone's missing…" she thought in a little disappointed manner.

Right, she didn't see Seifer and his posse during the victory party. 

"Nah, they dropped the Garden, I guess," she heard Zell saying earlier that evening to Squall and Rinoa.

"Impossible… Seifer wouldn't give up that easily!" Quistis thought in protest. Then, she looked down to the ocean. "Why am I looking for him anyway?" she thought as she felt some tears clouding her vision.

_I did all the right things to hurt you_

_And I stood by, watching while you hurt inside_

_Oh I should've seen it in your eyes_

_But I didn't realize…_

Seifer was tossing and turning on his new bed. "It'll take a while before I could get used to this…" he thought in annoyance. He sat up when he found that the pillow was very uncomfortable. "And I thought that my old dorm bed was the most uncomfortable thing in the world!" he said aloud. He was staying at the Balamb Hotel. For the next day, he didn't know where he would go. "Maybe I'll roam around or something before Fuujin and Raijin wakes up and notices that I'm gone. Why should I take them with me?" he thought as he plopped down again on his bed, sighing heavily. Suddenly, he missed the Garden.

He missed annoying Zell and calling him _chicken-wuss_.

He missed threatening everyone there especially Squall and Selphie.

He missed Cid's fat belly…he realized that it makes him laugh and make fun of that old headmaster.

He missed the cafeteria food… somehow they were yummy… better than having nothing to eat at all…

He missed Instructor Trepe… his former instructor at Garden. He smiled at the thought of her: Quistis Trepe…  He began to recall the annoying things that he had done to her during class hours or break time whenever she runs into him in the hallway. 

Quistis Trepe…

Suddenly, there was a sad glint in his eyes. Everything about her from childhood up to the last time he saw her began to return to him like it had been stuck in his mind forever.

"What's the deal? Why am I thinking of that hag?!" he thought in annoyance. Then, he stopped his thoughts. "No, she's no hag… she's young… she's my age… she's 18… and single, untaken, unoccupied… alone," he thought.

_Thought that I could take losing you,_

_But I just can't make it_

_I know that I could win_

_But being alone just won't do_

_Being on my own_

_Everything's so different without you…_

The next day felt different for her. 

They're back at Balamb… "Why the hell did the Garden go around the area and then go back here?" she thought. She was walking down the hallway leading to the dorm rooms of the non-SeeDs. "I should've been more patient with him when I had the chance…" she thought in total disappointment. "I'm a failure. He didn't qualify as a SeeD… was it because of me?" she thought as she stopped when she reached Seifer's old dorm room. She turned her attention to the door and she recalled when he suddenly burst out of the room with his Hyperion, surprising her. She thought that she would die right then and there… but he was only kidding. He laughed the whole day, making fun of her.

When she reached the lobby, she saw Squall and Rinoa together heading for the parking lot. She frowned at the sight of Rinoa. "At least I'm no flirt to get the guy of my dreams…" she thought to herself. Then, she turned away. "Or maybe I need to be like her to get some attention?" she thought.

Seifer…

"The disciplinary committee…" she remembered. "I have to talk to their leader…" she stopped her thoughts when she remembered that Seifer wasn't there anymore and that there are new members of the said committee. She frowned slightly and shook her head. 

_I made you think you were wrong_

_I led you to believing the lie_

_When I was weak you were strong_

_Oh you should've seen the change in me_

_Won't you let me try?_

Seifer got out from the town and saw the Garden back again on its old place where he last saw it. "It's back…" he thought.

Raijin and Fuujin went after him but he didn't even bother to look back at them. "You shouldn't have left us there, ya know!" Raijin told Seifer.

Seifer turned to them with an annoyed look on his face. "Why don't you just go there and fish?" he asked.

"Affirmative!" Fuujin replied before taking Raijin's hand and dragging him with her to the port.

Seifer was relieved that his companions left him alone for a while. He needed time to think. 

"If I go back to the Garden, will they accept me again?" he asked.

His eyes narrowed and a faint smile began to form on his lips. "…for her?" he said in a whisper…

As he stared at the Garden, the memory wherein he attempted to kill the president, Quistis went after him all the way from Balamb… why?

"Damn you, Seifer, she only did that because you were supposed to be on detention but you escaped!" he scolded himself. He wanted to smack his own face. "She wouldn't like me," he thought. "I was her meanest and the most disobedient student under her… maybe that's enough reason for my rejection…" he thought. 

_I hope that you're reading my letter_

_That I'm crying out to you in every line_

_Tell me how could I have been so blind_

_Now I need you all the time_

He pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket with her name written on the flap. He had written that letter to her last night when he couldn't sleep. With enough courage, he began to walk toward the Garden with the letter in his hand. When he got there, a Garden Faculty recognized him and approached him. "Well, if it isn't our old student, Seifer Almasy," he told him.

Seifer smiled proudly. "Yeah, what's it to you?" he asked in a rude manner, eyeing the person nastily. "What's that in your hand?" the Garden Faculty demanded.

Seifer handed him the letter. "For Instructor Trepe." He said.

"There's no one here with that name. But we have a Miss Quistis Trepe here… she's a SeeD… unlike you," the Garden Faculty mocked.

Seifer felt a little insulted but he tried to maintain his patience. "Whatever… just give it to Miss Quistis Trepe, okay?" he asked before turning away.

Then, the Garden Faculty frowned at him. "Could you tell your friends to get back here? Cutting classes is a big offense, you know!" 

Seifer was surprised. Raijin and Fuujin didn't drop the Garden… they're still a part of it… but what about him? 

He wanted to burst as he made his way back to Balamb town once again.

_Thought that I could take losing you_

_But I just can't make it_

_I know that I could win_

_But being alone just won't do_

_Being on my own,_

_Everything's so different without you_

Quistis was in her SeeD dorm room when she noticed a folded piece of paper that slipped through the space underneath the door. She stood up from her seat and got the paper. "Quistis Trepe" she read the handwriting on the flap. The handwriting looked so familiar… 

She opened the letter and began to read it silently. "How are you doing, Quisty?" 

A simple how-do-you-do letter from someone. She searched for a signature but found nothing. Then, she got out of the room and noticed a Garden Faculty headed for the exit of the hallway. "Hey!" she called out.

The Garden Faculty turned to her. "Yes, Miss Trepe?" he asked with a stern voice.

"From who did this come from?" she asked, showing him the letter.

He smiled and laughed. "Why don't you ask one of your former students to stop bothering you?" he teased.

"I had several students." She reasoned with an impatient look on her face. 

"Nah… I forgot. Go figure." He lied before leaving. Quistis got back in her room and shut the door. She sighed heavily, thinking of the person whom she could imagine writing a letter like that. "Seifer? Impossible…" she thought.

She looked down to the floor, remembering that she had been crying last night over the thought of him away from the Garden. She frowned slightly. "I wish…" she thought…

_Thought that I could take the road by myself_

_Now I know that I need you and no one else…_

Seifer checked-out from the hotel by noon and he went straight to Balamb Garden again so that he could try to re-enroll. When he got there, he saw Squall and Rinoa by the entrance. They looked so surprised upon seeing him again.

"Gee, they must be thinking, here comes the trouble-maker again…" Seifer thought with an annoyed look as he walked past them without even greeting them. 

"Hey, Seifer," Squall called out.

Seifer stopped and turned to him. "What?" he demanded.

Squall blinked twice and flashed him a friendly smile. "Headmaster Cid's in his office if you're interested," he told him.

Seifer frowned and ignored what he said. He didn't want to fight that Puberty-boy or argue with him. At that moment, he seemed to be tired of making trouble and putting others in danger.

_Thought that I could take losing you_

_But I just can't make it_

_I know that I could win_

_But being alone just won't do_

_Being on my own,_

_Everything's so different,_

Quistis and Selphie were in the cafeteria when Xu came to them with a bunch of papers. "Hey, Quistis!" she greeted.

Quistis looked up at her and smiled weakly. "Oh… those papers again…" she muttered.

Xu handed her the papers. "You can talk to the leader of the Disciplinary Committee… and Headmaster Cid is requesting you to do some special work for him regarding one of the students here." She said with a smile.

"What now? Punish someone?" Quistis asked jokingly.

"I don't know. Just go and do your job for a while. Gotta go. He must be in the Training Center to re-evaluate his skills." Xu told her before leaving.

"I wonder who that student is," Selphie said.

Quistis stood up and scanned the papers. "Sanction lists…" she realized.

Selphie sighed. "Gee, it's been a little quiet around here without Seifer." She said.

Quistis frowned slightly and ignored her. "You're right…and I don't think I like it…" she thought as she got the papers. "See you later." She said before leaving.

_Oh…_

_No…_

_It just won't do,_

_Being on my own,_

_Everything's so different without you…_

Quistis searched the whole Training Center but she found no one there but T-Rexaurs, Bite Bugs, monsters and more monsters. Then, she thought of the Secret Place. "He must be there," she thought absentmindedly as she headed for it. When she got there, she saw a tall blonde guy with a Hyperion. He was wearing a long gray trench coat. Quistis almost dropped the papers when she realized who it was. "Se…Seifer," she began in an unsure manner.

The guy turned to her with a gentle smile on his face. "How are you doing, Quisty?" he asked in his smooth voice.

Quistis' eyes grew wide in surprise. Suddenly, she wanted to embrace him…

So she did…

I said my heart would never break… 

----- 

So, how was that? Did you like it? Hehehe… that was a one-shot fic. Quiefer is a big part of my life… go figure… ^o^ that was another stupid songfic… because songfics are the easiest ones to write! @o@


End file.
